Es pecado matar a un ruiseñor
by Sisa Lupin
Summary: Hay cosas que no podemos ocultar ni remediar, secretos que nos hacen daño a nosotros y a las personas que amamos. Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_N/A: Tengo que decir que ha sido todo un verdadero reto alejarme de mis personajes habituales, pero eso ha sido también lo más interesante y divertido del asunto. Desde el principio los Dumbledore me estuvieron susurrando al oído que les eligiera a ellos como protagonistas, y especialmente Ariana, de modo que no tuve demasiada dificultad a la hora de ponerme a escribir. Además, "Matar a un ruiseñor" es una de mis novelas favoritas y he intentado que su esencia permaneciera en este pequeño fic (aprovecho para recomendar el libro a todo el mundo). Para finalizar os confesaré que este ha sido mi primer reto, ¡y puede que no el último! Espero que os guste, y recordad que todo comentario será bien recibido. Un saludo a todos._

Este fic participa en el reto "Comienzos célebres" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Frase original de "Matar a un ruiseñor" de Harper Lee

* * *

...

Es pecado matar a un ruiseñor

...

 _Cuando se acercaba a los trece años, mi hermano Aberforth sufrió una peligrosa fractura del brazo, a la altura del codo_ , pero después de unos cuentos hechizos sanadores, su brazo volvió a la normalidad y tanto él como el resto de nuestra familia se olvidaron del asunto, pero yo no. Sencillamente, no podía apartarlo de mi mente.

Más allá de la caída, lo que más me torturaba, era el hecho de que fuera yo la principal causante de aquella lesión. Mi madre intentaba por todos los medios posibles restarle importancia al incidente y es que a pesar de todo, ella y mis hermanos seguían tratándome como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Yo no era muy mayor entonces, pero la dulce edad de la inocencia se me escapaba poco a poco tras miedos y preguntas que no recibían nunca respuestas.

Desde luego, no me hubiera alterado tanto si aquel brazo roto hubiese sido un caso aislado. De ser una persona normal lo hubiera tomado como un juego de hermanos acabado en llanto, pero una parte de mí sabía que esa explicación no era tan sencilla; yo no era normal y sabía que no era la primera vez ni la última que haría daño a mis seres queridos.

La primera vez que ocurrió tuvimos que abandonar la seguridad de nuestro hogar en Mould-on-the-Wold.

Los Dumbledore estábamos emparentados con todos los vecinos del pueblo desde tiempos tan remotos que nadie podía ya decir con exactitud quien eran nuestro antepasado común. Por ese motivo, tuvimos que irnos. Los chismorreos eran habituales. De la noche a la mañana nos habíamos convertido en unos indeseables entre nuestros semejantes.

A pesar de todo, nuestra madre conservó su optimismo y permitió que Aberforth llevara sus cabras, Albus sus libros y yo mis modales poco femeninos que jamás volvió a criticar, al menos en mi presencia. No obstante, pese a que Godric's Hollow no se diferenciaba mucho de nuestro pueblo natal, yo echaba en falta algo que no podía llevar en mi maleta.

Nuestro padre se había ido y yo sabía cuál era el motivo, del mismo modo que sabía quién le había partido el brazo a Aberforth, aunque todos se empeñaran en edulcorar la verdad.

Mi padre no era una persona extremadamente cariñosa, pero se había propuesto desde nuestra más tierna infancia a enseñarnos algo nuevo cada día para que nuestra educación se viera completada más allá de corretear todo el día persiguiendo cabras, nadar como ranas en la charca que había detrás de nuestra casa o trepar por los árboles del lindero del bosque. Albus le admiraba profundamente, pero a mí y Aberforth nos parecía la persona más aburrida del mundo. Siempre iba de aquí para allá con sus gafas y sus papeles y nunca tenía tiempo de jugar con nosotros. A veces la gente nos paraba por la calle y nos felicitaba por tener un padre como Percival. Solían preguntarnos cuándo se presentaría para Ministro de Magia, a cuántas Flores Voladoras había salvado ya de la extinción o si había descubierto finalmente la existencia irrefutable de los Nargles.

La buena de Kendra se sentía tan orgullosa de su marido que siempre le preparaba su comida favorita; precisamente, la que yo más odiaba. No paraba de hablar de él, excepto cuando estaba él presente, siempre y cuando no estuviera en su despacho. Cuando llegaba la noche nos hacía llamar allí para comentar juntos las noticias del día.

A veces pensaba que conocía más a mi padre por lo que otros decían que por él mismo.

Entonces no lo sabía, pero ahora que soy más mayor que entonces me doy cuenta que ser padre es la tarea más ingrata del mundo. Sólo con los años nos damos cuenta de todas las cosas que hicieron por nosotros, de todo lo que nos enseñaron, aunque a veces no siempre estuvieran en lo cierto…

El día que me di cuenta de que mi padre no lo sabía todo, yo estaba cerca del bosque cuando vi a tres chicos intentar hacer una hoguera con leña húmeda. Me dejé ver ante ellos y encendí el fuego solo con guiñar un ojo para divertirme, pero ellos no lo vieron de ese modo. Ellos querían que volviera a hacer cosas como esa. Intenté hacerles comprender que ellos también podían, pero ahora sé que eran muggles y que estaban cerca de nuestro pueblo sólo porque se habían perdido yendo hacia otra parte.

Cuanto más lo intentaban más crecía su frustración, creían que les estaba engañando y quisieron hacerme daño. Mi padre alertado por los gritos apareció y haciendo algo impropio de él, sacó su varita y derribó sin compasión a esos chicos.

Entonces, cuando se dio cuenta que yacían inconscientes y desmadejados en el suelo, se tiró de rodillas en la hierba. Lloraba. Nunca le había visto llorar y me abrazó. Estaba asustada, no entendía nada; sabía que había hecho algo muy malo, algo que iba más allá de mis habituales travesuras si había conseguido que un hombre como mi padre actuara con tanta violencia.

Cuando consiguió calmarse, me cogió en brazos, y esperé a que me diera alguna explicación de porqué me sentía tan mal como solía hacer siempre, pero durante el trayecto a nuestra casa no abrió la boca ni por un instante. Una vez allí me tendió en brazos de mi desconcertada madre mientras mis hermanos se levantaban a prisa de la mesa recién puesta.

Tampoco dijo nada entonces. Se marchó y nunca más volvió. Eso también era algo impropio de él.

Después de aquello, ningún vecino nos abrió más la puerta, la gente bajaba la mirada cuando se topaba con nosotros, murmuraban "pobrecillos" y pasaban de largo, con mirada ausente o lastimera, con pasos rápidos y esquivos. Mi padre no era tan bueno. Yo tenía mis dudas, pero ni siquiera en mi hogar se le mencionaba ya. Nadie sabía la respuesta a mis desventuradas preguntas, ni siquiera Albus, que se pasaba el día entre libros evadiéndose de la triste existencia de nuestra mermada familia.

Entonces comprendí por mí misma que debía ocultar lo que me hacía diferente en lo más oscuro y profundo de mi ser. Tanto lo silencié que me olvidé de él, pero a veces se escapaba y siempre que lo hacía había alguien salía herido. Esa fue la primera vez que hice daño a alguien a quien amaba. Me juré no volver a utilizar la magia. Incluso yo podía tener también mis secretos, igual que mi padre, igual que Albus, igual que todos.

Y es que el verdadero horror se esconde siempre tras nosotros, allá a donde ni siquiera a nuestros seres más queridos les permitimos entrar.


End file.
